Pong: chronicles
by HonestHenry
Summary: Pat is the worlds greatest Pong player, until he meets his match in Eddie. Now Pat must fight to regain his reputation and defeat Eddie. (i was bored and wanted to make a funny story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Pong: Chronicles**

**Pat is one of the world's best Pong players. No one can beat him. Or so he thinks after he meets his match in Eddie, a fellow champion of Pong. Now Pat must fight for his reputation.**

As the ball hit his paddle, Pat could feel the excitement of the crowd as they watched him play in bewilderment. People always came to watch him play Pong, since he was the best. Pong was his life. He practiced every day, perfecting his skills and searching for worthy opponents.

As the game progressed Pat's girlfriend, Margaret cheered him on as she watched. Ever since they started going out, Margaret had been super supportive of him. She always came to watch him play and recently Pat had started training her the ways of Pong.

His opponent brought his paddle high so he could catch the ball. The ball flew in a downhill path toward Pat. Pat then brought his paddle all the way down, caught the ball, and let it fly. It went all the way up and bounced off the ceiling, then flew down wards, passing his opponents paddle. Pat won again.

One by one, players lined up to try and defeat Pat, but he was just too good. _Bleep, bleep, bleep_ the game went as Pat gave everyone a run for their money.

Everyone but Eddie.

Eddie was not as well-known as Pat since he wasn't local. But Eddie was brave enough to challenge Pat.

"You think you can take me on?" Pat said with confidence. Eddie picked up the controller and said "Tough talk for someone who has no skill." He said with a grin on his face. Everyone in the room was shocked and excited at Eddie's words. They could tell he meant business, which means they were in for an exciting match.

"Careful, Pat. I don't think he's all talk." Margaret said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry babe. I'll take care of him and we'll be back to our date." He kissed her for good luck, and then faced his opponent.

_Bloop._ The game started as the ball went toward Pat's side; he caught it and it to Eddie. He also caught it, but he moved his paddle up as he caught it so the ball went downward. Pat was not expecting this, so he was shocked when Eddie scored a point. The entire room went "Ooooooo."

After he recovered from his shock, Pat straightened up and got his game face on. This meant war.

The match that followed was one of the most intense games Pat and Margaret had ever witnessed. She was right. Eddie was able to back up his words. Suddenly it came to the final point. They were tied 9-9. Next point won.

Pat and Eddie played their hardest, each with fire in their eyes. Never before had a game of Pong been this intense or exciting. People started cheering. It was a real rush.

But just as Pat thought he was about to score, he got distracted and looked up for only a second. Next thing he knew, the changed to 9-10. He lost. Everyone cheered for Eddie as grinned rudely at Pat and walked away. Soon only Pat and Margaret were left in the room, as they were left to deal With Pat's embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pong Chronicles: Part 2 **

"Come on, Pat.Pull yourself together. You lost one game." Margaret told Pat who was on the floor holding his legs close to his chest. Ever since Pat lost to newcomer Eddie he's been losing it. He hasn't dared play a game of Pong. Or bother to take Margaret on a date.

At this point, Margaret had had it. She had to find some way to get Pat out of this flux and back on track….

"Ok, Pat. If you won't cheer yourself up, then I'm going to have to do it for you." She brought out her phone and dialed her old friend Harley. It rang until she heard a voice.

"Hey Harley. I'm good. Hey listen, I know it's been a while but do you think you help me and Pat out? He's in a bit a flux. Well you see this new kid named Eddie actually beat him in Pong and… yeah he's not taking it well. So do you think you could help us out? Ok great, thanks. You're the best. See you soon." Pat wasn't exactly sure how Harley was going to help.

Later that day, Harley arrived just like he said he would.

"Long time no see guys." He said to them.

"How have you been?" Margaret asked.

"Good, you know, still playing Pong." Harley looked at Pat and finally understood what Margaret was talking about.

"You ok Pat?" he crouched down so he was eye level with Pat, who just shook his head and kept staring at the wall.

"Yikes, I see what you meant." He said to Margaret. She simply nodded.

Harley stood up and said "Ok, well I promised I would help, so I'm gonna. Pat you are going to play Pong if I have to carry you." Pat remained silent.

"Fair enough." Harley said as he picked up Pat and brought him to his car, along with Margaret. Then they headed for Harley's house. Along the way, Margaret explained the whole story.

"Ok, Pat. You thought you were the best Pong player on the world, I guess you were wrong. But that's ok. I thought I was too. I was wrong. Harley walked to his garage and brought an old TV and his copy of Pong. Pat sat upright on the couch with his girlfriend's head on his shoulder

"I will teach you the ways of Pong. You may be a master, but you'll never beat Eddie if you don't truly start to understand the game. You think you know all there is to it, but you're wrong." Pat then realized that maybe Harley and Margaret were right. After all, he loved Pong almost more than anything. It was his life. He wouldn't let one defeat bring him down.

"I only have question." Harley spoke with sternness. "Do you want to play Pong and beat Eddie?"

"Yes." Pat replied.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes." Pat stood up and said louder.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Pat yelled. Harley smiled, Pat smiled back.

"Ok then." Let's get started."

Pat and Harley trained day and night. Margaret was there to keep everyone up to date about when the next Pong tournament was, and to give Pat some encouragement. Harley worked Pat to the bone, perfecting his skills and imbuing new skills. After two long weeks of rigorous training, Pat was ready for a rematch with Eddie at the next pong tournament. He knew he would be there, And when they finally faced off again, Pat would win this time.


End file.
